


Meeting a dragon

by Bearsofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Headcanon, after episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: Towa wanders the forest by Kaede's village and meets a friend.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Setsuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Meeting a dragon

Towa walks through the forest. Thoughts swimming in her head as she thinks about time. Past, present, and future, all time. Something didn't sit right with her as she passes the tree of ages. Looking up at the tree, she studies the long-standing mark of history. She was sucked through time to the future then thrown back with her sister and Moroha. 

She looks to the forest and can see herself and Setsuna playing. Memories were forged here and yet... She jumps to the top of the tree and can see the layout of what would become the grounds of the shrine. She can even see the river that would make the hills change and make them deeper. Then the river would dry and become a road. So many things to come and so many things have passed.

She studies the landscape more , leaves brushing her when a rumble below her makes her pause. She looks down to see..... a two-headed dragon? Jumping down, Towa sees that the dragon is just lounging under the shade. 

The dragon raises its heads and studies her. She approaches slowly and then offers her hand for it(?) to sniff. The dragon's heads nudge into the hand and she starts to scratch the nearest snout before switching to the other.

Towa grins and scratching down its neck before switching to petting its mane. 

"His name is A-Un." The dragon and Towa look to see Setsuna walking up with a wrapped package. Towa looks back to the dragon, resuming the petting session.

"So you know this dragon?" Towa said as Setsuna opens the package, revealing herbs of a mixed variety. Offering some to A-Un, who gladly accepts the gift.

"He comes every so often. I'm sure he was born here for him to be so attached to the place." Setsuna says as A-Un finishes his treat. 

Towa looks to his back and can see faint markings of wear a saddle should have been. Turning to Setsuna, who was petting the head that was getting the least amount of attention. "Do you think he has an owner?"

Setsuna studies A-Un. "Lady Kaede tells me A-Un is own by no one now." 

Towa scratches the top of the right head before sitting down next to the dragon, enjoying the rise and fall of their side.

"Who do you think owned him before?"

Setsuna joins her as A-Un resumes his rest. They simply watch the branches move with the wind. 

"For them to let him go in peak condition, probably someone who didn't want him to live in a stable." 

Towa hums in acknowledgment, accidentally catching A-Un's attention before they settle again. 

The twins sit in silents and enjoy just being.

\--------  
A-Un still rests as he lays next to the tree, waiting.

A shift gets the dragon slowly to his feet and he enters the tree.

The tunnels twist and turn, marching on with no trouble. Having memorized the route in his two brains long ago. So the tunnels lead to the blue expansion, which has one lone tree in the middle.

Coming to a stop by the tree, he curls up. Finally the instinct to be near his master fulfilled. 

Steps are heard and he lifts his head.

He watches the being that approaches, not alarmed. Almost welcoming the company. The being sits by him. He can see the similarities now. 

The twins really do look like their father.


End file.
